Didn't See That Coming
by SuperWhoTalia
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, so...Read to find out please? Story starts at chapter 2.
1. Character Info

**Author note:Hello~ SuperWhoTalia here~ These are the characters for my new fanfic _"Didn't See That Coming"_. I hope you like the story~**

 **OC PROFILE:**

 **Name:** Gabriella Token

 **Nicknames:** Gabby, Pup(Only Talia calls her this)

 **Age:** 13 years

 **D.O.B:** Jan 1, 2003

 **Place of Birth:** St. Louis, MO

 **Zodiac:** Capricorn

 **Occupation:** Sometimes picks up a paper route or some other odd job to help out her mother

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **Height:** 5'1"

 **Hair:** Gabby has long, wavy, dark brunette hair that goes to her midback. She usually keeps it braided and up out of her way. She has bright colored highlights(A different color every two months, currently dyed lime green)

 **Eyes:** Light hazel, mostly green with a brown sun around her pupil

 **Skin:** Lightly tanned skin with tons of freckles

 **Style:** Very nerdy, weeaboo style clothing

 **Clothing:** She is usually wearing some sort of anime, cartoon, game, youtube, or book themed shirt with either jeans/sweatpants or tights and a skirt. She will occasionally wear a dress if she ABSOLUTELY has to or if it's for cosplay.

 **Jewelry / Others:** Mostly cosplay jewelry, her father's wedding ring that is on a chain that can be worn as a necklace or bracelet(The chain is adjustable)

 **PERSONALITY:**

 **Overall:** A bit anti-social, would rather be reading a book or watching anime than talking to someone. She can be sweet when she wants to be. When you get to know her she is kind, and funny. She is very smart and won't hesitate to correct your grammar. She is a bit of a mega nerd when it comes to anything fandom related. Likes her things to be organized PERFECTLY.

 **Likes:** Anime, manga, Youtube, video games, books, spiders, horses, Yaoi/Yuri, the dark, climbing trees, the moon, the stars, the country

 **Hobbies:** Drawing, cosplay, reading

 **Dislikes:** Otakus(They are COMPLETELY different from weeaboos!), assholes, spoilers, her things to be out of place, the city

 **Fears:** Heights, losing her mom/her sister

 **Abilities:** She is good at horseback riding, sewing, sword play

 **Other Facts:** Has a bit of OCD, owns a sassy macaw named Gilbert, secretly draws NSFW in her spare time, has an obsession with Tumblr, owns all of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies and books, often goes to Renaissance faires, speaks Italian, and has mastered a lot of different accents

 **FAMILY:**

 **Mother:** Helena Giovanni/Token: Of Italian decent, tan skin, wavy dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders, her hair is greying a bit at the roots, and she has smile lines in her face and crows feet by her eyes. She is a kindly woman, with soft brown eyes and a heart of gold. She is still grieving the death of her husband George, who died in service of the army. She has had problems with depression ever since he died. She is now a single mother, and has to work a lot of the time to keep up with the bills. Age 47.

 **Father:** George Token: A full blooded American man of German and Native American descent. He had scruffy dirty blond hair that went to his chin, and a scruffy stubbly beard to match. His eyes were a piercing green, with soft tones of yellow around the center. He was a proud American who rose with the sun to raise the flag. He was strict, but still very kind to his two daughters. To him, his wife and daughters were his world, and he went into the Army to protect them and everything America stood for. He died in action at age 40, when Gabby was only 4 and Viola was about 1. Dead.

 **Sister:** Viola Token: She has long dark brown, almost black hair that goes to shoulders. Her hair is a bit curly and thick. Viola also has piercing green eyes, just like her father's. Her skin is tan and flawless looking. She is a LOT girlier than her sister, Gabby. She acts sweet and innocent around strangers, but when you get to know her, she can be quite evil. She is always playing pranks on people and using her innocent face to get out of trouble. She is also a bit spoiled, because she is the baby of the family. She has mastered fake tears, the innocent face, and the puppy eyes and will use them to get what she wants. She can be very nice and sweet at times. Age 10.

 **BACKSTORY:** Gabby was born in a St. Louis hospital, but she lived on a farm till she was about 10 years old then moved to the city, her sister was only 7 at the time. She hated the move but they had no choice but to sell the farm because of financial issues. Her father had died when she was only 4, leaving her mom to take care of two children by herself. Gabby barely remembers her father, and mostly remembers him from the photo's taken before he died. It took a while for her to adjust to the city living, all of the loud noises kept her awake for many nights at a time. So to pass the nights, she took up reading books she got from the library. Soon after this she found anime and manga, and fandoms took over her. She got addicted to Tumblr during this time as well. Her Tumblr name is ' _TolkienGabbyToken'_. When she was 12 she got a scarlet macaw and named him Gilbert(After Prussia). Gabby's mother is often gone on business trips, so she hired Collin and Talia to babysit them when she leaves. Talia and Gabby became the best of friends, with their similar interests and such. Talia introduced Gabby to the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit.

 **OC PROFILE:**

 **Name:** Talia Brooks-Underhill

 **Nicknames:** Tals, Tali, Mama Tali(She calls herself this)

 **Age:** 15 years

 **D.O.B:** December 11, 2001

 **Place of Birth:** St. Louis, MO

 **Zodiac:** Sagittarius

 **Occupation:** Has a babysitting business with her step-brother Collin

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair:** Short, pixie cut, chestnut brown hair with long purple bangs that go over her left eye

 **Eyes:** Bright blue, with a ring of silver/grey around her pupils

 **Skin:** Pale with a few freckles splashed here and there

 **Style:** Dresses comfortably

 **Clothing:** Usually just throws on whatever is clean. She has been known to wear cosplay outfits to school because it was the only thing that was clean. Her definition of clean differs from most people's. Her motto is if it passes the sniff test it a go(Basically if it doesn't smell so bad you feint, it's wearable)

 **Jewelry / Others:** Mostly just cosplay things

 **PERSONALITY:**

 **Overall:** A bit of a goofball, but with a deadly angry side. You will regret the day you were born if you cross over to her bad side. She isn't afraid of police, and often gets in trouble with the juvenile officers. She'll gladly break the law if you let her. As a result she often gets sent to juvie. She is very loyal, and would DEFINITELY cut a bitch if needed(Or even if it's not needed)She is pretty unpredictable, and seemingly insane.

 **Likes:** Knives/swords/guns/pretty much anything that is a weapon, cats, being a weeaboo, fandom things, being a troll, offending people, and L.A.R.P.

 **Hobbies:** L.A.R. , drawing, writing, cosplaying, swordfighting, learning languages from the movies and books she likes, and practicing her "ninja" skills

 **Dislikes:** Girly things, Otakus, people who act dumb on purpose, spoilers, and people who get offended too easily

 **Fears:** Spiders

 **Abilities:** Sword fighting, good at archery, good with a gun, hand to hand combat, any way of fighting really, sewing, can speak Elvish and Dwarvish, and lockpicking

 **Other Facts:** Openly draws NSFW all the time(Even at school), has a dark brown tabby tom named Strider Estel Underhill, has gone to juvie at least 20 times, has bought/stolen almost all of the official merchandise from The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, her room is decked out like a hobbit hole, she's rich, and still keeps in touch with her Dad, Garth, who sends her stuff from all of her favorite fandoms

 **FAMILY:**

 **Mother:** Millie Brooks-Underhill/Churchill: Millie has long, bleach blonde hair that goes to her but. She always has it done up all fancy. Her eyes are light blue. Just about everything about her is fake. She has fake boobs, fake lips, and is even a fake blond. Talia calls her Miss Barbie behind her back all the time. Millie was born rich, and has never had to work her whole life. She is spoiled rotten and acts like a teenager most of the time. She often goes out with her friends and is almost never home with Talia. She thinks she can buy Talia's love and gives her gifts all the time. The house they live in is a mansion. She gave birth to Talia when she was only 17 when Garth got her pregnant. Age 32.

 **Father:** Garth Underhill: Garth has longish, chestnut brown hair that goes to just below his chin. His face is scruffy with stubble. His eyes are a silver/grey color, and they always look like they are smiling. Talia loved having him there with her all the time. He is the one who taught her how to defend herself and how to swordfight. He is into a lot of the same things she is, and will often send her gifts. Garth got divorced to Millie when Talia was 9 years old and for a while she traveled with him. He is rich as well, and travels all over the world. Talia doesn't call him dad, just Garth. Age 36.

 **Step-Father:** Mathias Churchill: Mathias has short blond hair that is always combed back neatly. His eyes are light green. He is the kind of man that likes everything to be does neat and accurately. He cannot have a thing out of place. He works a lot so is barely ever home with Collin. He wishes he could spend more time with his son but work keeps him too busy. He married Millie soon after Rose died, to try and cover up his feelings of grief. Age 40.

 **Step-Brother:** Collin Churchill: Collin has short dirty blond hair that is often very unkempt and unruly, he goes about with it mussed up. He never brushes it. He has big, Labrador brown eyes. His skin is very pale. He is a sweet and polite boy. Despite being rich, he would rather work for his spending money than have it be handed to him. He can be funny at times, but is mostly serious. He is the sensible one of his group of friends and the one parents like. Age 18.

 **BACKSTORY:** Talia was born into an extremely wealthy family to Millie Brooks and Garth Underhill. Her mother had gotten married to Garth, but only hyphenated the name from Brooks to Brooks-Underhill. When Talia was 9 years old, her mother decided to divorce Garth. The first few years she traveled with him, but then her mother got custody over her when she was 11 years old. Talia was so mad at her mom that she didn't talk for 2 years straight. Garth would send her gifts every month from the places he went, and also from her favorite fandoms. Talia started talking bit more when her mother married a british man named Mathias Churchill. She liked Mathias, but not as much as she loved her father. Mathias moved in with her and her mother with his son Collin. Talia loved having Collin around. She would only speak to Collin for the longest time, until he finally convinced her to start talking to other people. They are very close with each other. Collin and Talia started their own babysitting business together. It was Collin's idea that they learn how to work incase their money ever ran out. She met Gabby and Viola Token while working a babysitting job and they have all been friends ever since.

 **OC PROFILE:**

 **Name:** Voila Token

 **Nicknames:** Vy(Pronounced Vie)

 **Age:** 10 years

 **D.O.B:** March 5, 2006

 **Place of Birth:** St. Louis, MO

 **Zodiac:** Pisces

 **Occupation:** No job

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **Height:** 4'5"

 **Hair:** Long dark brown, almost black hair that goes to shoulders. It is a bit curly and thick.

 **Eyes:** Piercing green like her father's

 **Skin:** Tan, flawless looking skin

 **Style:** Much more girly than her sister

 **Clothing:** A cute frilly top with a skirt, or some kind of dress

 **Jewelry / Others:** She has a LOT of jewelry

 **PERSONALITY:**

 **Overall:** She acts sweet and innocent around strangers, but when you get to know her, she can be quite evil. She is always playing pranks on people and using her innocent face to get out of trouble. She is also a bit spoiled, because she is the baby of the family. She has mastered fake tears, the innocent face, and the puppy eyes and will use them to get what she wants. She can be very nice and isn't a pain ALL the time.

 **Likes:** Dolls, jewelry, princesses, dress up, and anything Disney

 **Hobbies:** Playing dress up, playing dolls with her friends, pranks, and drawing

 **Dislikes:** Getting dirty, when a prank of her's doesn't work, and her sister's macaw, Gilbert

 **Fears:** The dark

 **Abilities:** Sewing, fashion, baking, and singing

 **Other Facts:** She has a puppy-love crush on Collin, she secretly likes some of the things her sister likes, she doesn't remember her dad, she misses the farm, and she sometimes sasses the macaw back.

 **FAMILY:**

 **Mother:** Helena Giovanni/Token: Of Italian decent, tan skin, wavy dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders, her hair is greying a bit at the roots, and she has smile lines in her face and crows feet by her eyes. She is a kindly woman, with soft brown eyes and a heart of gold. She is still grieving the death of her husband George, who died in service of the army. She has had problems with depression ever since he died. She is now a single mother, and has to work a lot of the time to keep up with the bills. Age 47.

 **Father:** George Token: A full blooded American man of German and Native American descent. He had scruffy dirty blond hair that went to his chin, and a scruffy stubbly beard to match. His eyes were a piercing green, with soft tones of yellow around the center. He was a proud American who rose with the sun to raise the flag. He was strict, but still very kind to his two daughters. To him, his wife and daughters were his world, and he went into the Army to protect them and everything America stood for. He died in action at age 40, when Gabby was only 4 and Viola was about 1. Dead.

 **Sister:** Gabriella Token: Gabby has long, wavy, dark brunette hair that goes to her midback. She usually keeps it braided and up out of her way. She has bright colored highlights(A different color every two months, currently dyed lime green) She has light hazel, mostly green with a brown sun around her pupil, eyes and lightly tanned skin with tons of freckles. A bit anti-social, would rather be reading a book or watching anime than talking to someone. She can be sweet when she wants to be. When you get to know her she is kind, and funny. She is very smart and won't hesitate to correct your grammar. She is a bit of a mega nerd when it comes to anything fandom related. Likes her things to be organized PERFECTLY. Age 13.

 **BACKSTORY:** Viola was born in a St. Louis hospital, but she lived on a farm till she was about 7 years old then moved to the city, her sister was 10 at the time. She didn't want to move, but they had no choice but to sell the farm because of financial issues. Her father had died when she was only 1, leaving her mom to take care of two children by herself. Viola doesn't remember her father, and only knows him from the photo's taken before he died. She adjusted to city life well, being very young when they moved there. She took the move better than her sister, Gabby, who became more introverted. She met Collin when he started babysitting her and Gabby with Talia. She was immediately smitten with him. She has a thing for his accent.

 **OC PROFILE:**

 **Name:** Collin Churchill

 **Nicknames:** Cols(Pronounced Calls), Brit, Chappie

 **Age:** 18 years

 **D.O.B:** June 12, 1998

 **Place of Birth:** London, England

 **Zodiac:** Gemini

 **Occupation:** Works at a Taco Bell sometimes, and has a babysitting business with his step-sister, Talia

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **Height:** 5'9"

 **Hair:** Short dirty blond hair that is often very unkempt and unruly, he goes about with it mussed up. He never brushes it.

 **Eyes:** Big, Labrador brown eyes

 **Skin:** Very pale skin

 **Style:** At home he mostly wears something comfortable, but when he goes out, he'll dress nicer

 **Clothing:** At home he wears tee-shirts/hoodies, shorts/sweatpants, and slippers. When he goes out he wears Polo shirts/nice jackets, nice shorts/nice pants/jeans, and nice shoes. Always wears a bowtie.

 **Jewelry / Others:** A family ring that once belonged to his mother.

 **PERSONALITY:**

 **Overall:** He is a sweet and polite boy. Despite being rich, he would rather work for his spending money than have it be handed to him. He can be funny at times, but is mostly serious. He is the sensible one of his group of friends and the one parents like.

 **Likes:** Doctor Who, horses, the dark, stars, the moon, The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, and swordplay, Talia

 **Hobbies:** Swordplay, horseback riding, star gazing, and writing

 **Dislikes:** Cold tea, people who pretend to be british, and anyone who mocks him

 **Fears:** Losing Talia forever

 **Abilities:** Swordplay, horseback riding, writes excellent poems, sews, and bakes

 **Other Facts:** Has a secret crush on Talia, has a fascination with the supernatural and magic, secretly a Brony, and loves bowties.

 **FAMILY:**

 **Mother:** Rose Gold/Churchill: Rose had long, silky black hair that went to the center of her back. Her eyes were a soft golden brown color. She was a very kind woman, who always seemed to understand, even when Collin didn't. Collin loved his mother. She died of cancer when Collin was 11 years old. He didn't take her death well at all and refused to speak for a year. Dead.

 **Father:** Mathias Churchill: Mathias has short blond hair that is always combed back neatly. His eyes are light green. He is the kind of man that likes everything to be does neat and accurately. He cannot have a thing out of place. He works a lot so is barely ever home with Collin. He wishes he could spend more time with his son but work keeps him too busy. He married Millie soon after Rose died, to try and cover up his feelings of grief. Age 40.

 **Step-Mother:** Millie Brooks-Underhill/Churchill: Millie has long, bleach blonde hair that goes to her but. She always has it done up all fancy. Her eyes are light blue. Just about everything about her is fake. She has fake boobs, fake lips, and is even a fake blond. Talia calls her Miss Barbie behind her back all the time. Millie was born rich, and has never had to work her whole life. She is spoiled rotten and acts like a teenager most of the time. She often goes out with her friends and is almost never home with Talia. She thinks she can buy Talia's love and gives her gifts all the time. The house they live in is a mansion. She gave birth to Talia when she was only 17 when Garth got her pregnant. Age 32.

 **Step-Sister:** Talia Brooks-Underhill: She is bit of a goofball, but with a deadly angry side. You will regret the day you were born if you cross over to her bad side. She isn't afraid of police, and often gets in trouble with the juvenile officers. She'll gladly break the law if you let her. As a result she often gets sent to juvie. She is very loyal, and would DEFINITELY cut a bitch if needed(Or even if it's not needed)She is pretty unpredictable, and seemingly insane. She has short, pixie cut, brown hair with long purple bangs that go over her left eye, bright blue, with a ring of silver/grey around her pupils, and pale skin with a few freckles splashed here and there. Age 15.

 **BACKSTORY:** Collin was born in London, England to parents Rose and Mathias. He has lived a rich life, because he was born into a wealthy family. Collin loved his mother and when she died he stopped talking for a year. His father sent him to therapy to help him feel better. His father works a lot, so is barely ever home. He doesn't hate his father for it though. He understands how busy he can get. When he was 15, his father remarried. He married an American woman named Millie, and moved to America with Collin. That is when Collin met Talia, and soon fell in love with her. He is the one that helped her start talking again. Collin and Talia do almost everything together, and even started a business with her.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Didn't See That Coming**_

 **A Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Fanfic**

 **By: SuperWhoTalia**

 **Author's note:Chapter 1 is finally here! Hope you like it~**

 **Ch.1**

 **Gabby's P.O.V.**

"Goodbye Gabby, Vy."Our mother said, kissing us both on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" I hugged her tightly."Bye Mom. Be safe." Vy hugged Mom too."Call us when you get there Mommy."She said cutely. Mom chuckled, hugging the both of us."I will. I promise. Now promise me you'll behave for Collin and Talia." she said, letting us go."We promise."My sister and I said at the same time."Good girls. The taxi's here now. Got to go. Ciao! I'll miss you two! Ti amo!"She hurried off to the taxi. "Ti amo!"my sister and I called after her. She gave us one last wave before the taxi pulled away from our house, and on it's way to the airport.

Talia pet my head in her awkward way."Shhh Pup. Mama Tali's here now~" I rolled my eyes at her, swatting her hand, and laughed."Okay MAMA Talia, what are we going to do?"I asked her, watching as Viola went to fawn over Collin, as usual."Wanna have a Tolkien marathon?"She asked, a big, lopsided grin forming on her face."Duh! Of course I do!"I replied, running to my room to get the movies. I handed them over to her, then checked my Tumblr. Her Tumblr name popped up on the screen of her phone, 'TolkienGabbyToken'" _Starting a Tolkien marathon, won't be on for a LONG time guys!"_ She turned her phone off after she posted one last thing.

"Ready?"she asked Talia as she plopped down on the couch."Ready~ We watching the Hobbit first?" Talia asked me. I rolled my eyes, and smiled."Duh. Now put the movie in."Talia put the movie into the DVD player."Come guys! Movie time!"Talia shouted to Collin and my sister. Collin sat down, followed by my reluctant sister."Do we HAVE to watch this?"She wined."Yes. Now sit down and shut up."I answered her, giving her a look. She groaned and sat down next to Collin. Talia flopped herself down next to me, her hand on the remote. She was bouncing excitedly. "Talia you are such a kid sometimes. Calm yourself. It's just a movie."Collin scolded her.

She laughed at him."Just a movie?"she said, mocking his accent."Bloody hell. It is not JUST a movie! Is Doctor Who just a show?"He glared at her."Doctor Who is a bloody lifestyle. Don't make me get my sonic screwdriver you impossible girl."He shook a finger at her, and she laughed."Whatever you clever boy." I shook my head."Just watch the movie you two."I said, glaring slightly. They both quieted down just in time for the movie to start. We had to turn the sound up when it started to rain heavily outside. We were barely through the scene where they get to Rivendell when the power went out with a loud bang. We all jumped, and a few of us had even screamed, when this happened.

Collin was the first to speak."Is everyone alright?"he asked, turning on his phone light. Viola was crying, and holding onto Collin for dear life. He pet her hair to try and calm her down."Yeah. I think so."I answered him."What about you Tals?"I nudged her. "You okay?" "Y-Yeah. That sure is some storm…"she replied. I nodded."This is weird. It wasn't even supposed to storm today."Collin pointed out."You're right, Chappie."Talia said."You know if this was a fanfic the characters would fall out of the T.V. in a few seconds."I shook my head at her, smiling."Well this isn't a fanfic, Tals."I stated as the T.V. lit up, the rest of the room still dark. The T.V. was glowing with a swirling red light. "Bloody hell…"is the last thing I hear before everything goes black and I am out cold.

 **Author's note:  
SuperWhoTalia here~ This is the end of chapter 1~ Hope you liked it! Please feel free tell me what you thought of it~**


End file.
